Yukimura and his princess of tennis
by luxraynumberonefangirl
Summary: fem ryo parings ryoma and Yukimura and royma summery inside disclaimer to all chapters i do not own prince of tennis
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first prince of tennis fanfiction anyway, female Ryoma. My Ryoma never went to Seishun Gakuen for middle school she became a pro with her brother Ryoga instead. Years late her friend Marui Bunta gives her a call and she visits Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. She plays the tennis team and as so much fun she decides to take a break from the pro world and go to Rikkaidai. I will updae two to three chapters at a time all in different views.**

**Marui Bunta PVO**

I listened to my friend talk about Echizen Ryoma the Princess of tennis and a dear friend of mine."

"Did you see how Echizen-Chan went all out yesterday on smith-Kun?" Kirihara Akay a 2nd year and fellow regular asked excitedly to a smiling Yukimura Seiichi the Buchou of Rikkai.

Before Yukimura could answer I interrupted not being able to allow my teammate to think that Royma's best was what he saw the other day. "Ryoma didn't go all out against Smith-Kun yesterday she wasn't even trying."

I regretted speaking as soon as the words were out of my mouth. I knew if I told them that Ryoma was left handed she would be mad.

"How do you know that?" Kirihara questioned.

"Ummm….. Well….."I looked around the room trying to come up with something so I didn't have to tell how I knew my eyes landed on Yukimura. I looked at him with pleading eyes silently asking for his help.

Instead of helping me he just smiled at me with a sweet smile that was too sweet to be true and asked "how do you know that Marui-Kun?" going along with Kirihara.

Knowing I had to answer know I prayed Ryoma didn't kill me to bad. "Well you see for one thing she's left handed."I said looking away.

"And how do you know she's left handed?" Yukimura asked him.

"Ummm… me, she, and her brother Ryoga are old childhood friends. I use to play against them all the time. We still play a match every time she comes to Japan to visit her cousin."I answered.

"Uso! No way, you know Echizen Ryoma." Kirihara shouted attracting the attention of the rest of the regulars.

"Who knows Echizen-Chan?" Nio Masaharu the teams prankster asked?

"Apparently Marui-Kun" Yukimura answered not taking his eyes off me.

"There is a 22.2 chance he is telling the truth" Yanagia Renji the team's data master said.

"I do know her I could prove it!" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"THEN PROVE IT!" Nio and Kirihara shouted.

"Fine I will Sanada-sempia will you pass me my phone?'

I watched as our vice captain thought about doing as I asked before he finally passed me my phone. I bet he just as curious as the rest of them thou I doubt he'd ever admit it.

I dialed Ryoma's number and put the phone on speaker I put my finger to my lips as to say keep quiet.

The phone started to ring after the fourth ring a female voice come through it.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Konnichiwa Ryoma it me Bunta"

"No duh Sherlock I've got caller idée yu know" at that my teammate snickered quietly.

"You never change do you?"

"Yaada"

"So when is your next match?"

"In five minutes"

"Who are you playing?"

"I don't know"

At that I laughed "You really don't know who your opponent is?"

"Nope and I don't really care if he's any good at tennis then maybe I'll bother to learn his name."

"Ryo you really haven't changed I remember when we were younger and you played this kid because he was picking on younger kids and you total destroyed him then a week later you walked into him and you didn't know who he was and how he knew you."

"I remember that the look on his face was so funny when he lost to me" Ryoma said while laughing "Bunta I have to go my match is about to start.

"Its fine call me after you win. Hey will you use my move Tight rope walking in your match?"

"Sure Bunta I will. Bye I'll call you in a few minutes when the match is over.

The line went dead as she hung up. The regulars all stood shocked into silence. The shock only lasted a few seconds before Nio and Kirihara raced towards the TV. The quickly turned it on and flipped to the channel Ryoma's match would be on. No one said a word as we watched the game waiting for her to use my move and prove I did know her or not use it and prove that it was all a lie. But I knew she would use it because when she said she'd do something she did plus she would do anything for someone she cared for. Sure enough 5 minutes into the game she used my move tight rope walking making the score 5-0. A minute later and the game was over 6-0 in Ryoma's favor.

"So you really do know her Marui-Kun." Yukimura said.

"I told you I did you just didn't listen"

"Hmmm how good of a tennis player is she?" The Buchou asked his voice full with interest.

"One of the best I have no doubt in my mind she could beat even you if she got serious."

"Do you think you could get her to come and have a couple matches with us?"

"Ummm sure I could try."

"Thank you this way the team could play against a pro tennis player."

They turned back to the TV that all the other regulars where till staring at.

Ryoma was now surrounded by cameras and microphones.

"What was that move?"

"Who taught it to you?"

"When did you learn it?" Ryoma was asked at the same time.

"It's called tight rope walking and I friend of mine taught it to me a while ago ."

"Was that the person you were on the phone with?"

Ryoma just shrugged looking bored.

"Are you really close to this person? Is it a girl or a boy? Are you dating him/her?" Ryoma had questions fired at her left to right.

Ryoma being Ryoma pulled down her white hat and shrug not answer a single question.

I started laughing hard at that it was just such a her thing to do.

"Do you have anything you want to say to the person you were talking to?"

Looking at the camera with her cocky smile and bored look on her face Ryoma said Mada Mada Dane.

This only made me laugh more this time the rest of the regulars joined in well except Sanada-sempia thou he did have a small smile on his face.

Our laughter stopped when the show wet to commercial and my phone rang.

"Moshi, Moshi" I said putting the phone on speaker when he saw it was Ryoma calling.

"My match is over so why did you call me earlier?"

"Well… Ummm…. Don't kill me but one of my teammates was saying something about how you went all out on Kevin the other day and-"before I could say another word I was cut off by Ryomas laughter.

"ME HAHAHAHAHHA GO ALL HAHAHAHAHHA OUT HAHAH ON HAHAH KEVIN HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA"

"Anyway as I was saying you know how you're left handed"

"Ya and what about it"

"Well when my teammate said that I might have commented on the fact that you were left handed and that you weren't event trying against Kevin. And they didn't believe me so I called you to prove it you've been on speaker the whole time."

"First things first someone knock who ever the hell thought that I sucked so bad that they thought I went all out on Kevin."

I watched an evil grin come onto Nio's face before he snuck up on Kirihara and smacked him hard upside the head.

"What the hell that hurt Nio-Kun! What was that for?"

"What was that Bunta?"

"Nio-Kun hitting Kirihara-Kun the person you thought went all out.

Laughing Ryoma said "Fist pump for Nio-kun for actually hitting him that sounding like it hurt."

Nio laughed "no problem at all it was my pleasure."

"I'm sure it was. Now back to you Bunta you do know I'm going to think of something evil and twisted to do to you the next time I see you."

Shuddering I said "I figured as much."

"Oh, oh can I help you think of something" Nio said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Sure two minds are better than one and if I remember correctly from want Bunta told me your mind is quite mischievous get Bunta to give you my number and I'm sure we can think of something."

"WHAT NO! WHAT YOU COME UP ALONE WILL ME BAD ENOUGH I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU TWO THOUGHT OF SOMETHING TOGETHER!" I yelled.

I looked at the Buchou with eyes that shouted help me.

He holds his hand out for the phone and I gladly give it to him.

"Hello Echizen Ryoma my name is Yukimura Seiichi and I am the Buchou of the team and id like to ask you for a favor if that's all right Echizen-Chan"

"Hello Yukimura-Kun please call me Ryoma and it depends on what you want."

"Well next time you are in Japan and have free time would you please stop by Rikkaidai and have practice matches with me and the regulars."

"Hmmmm Bunta are they any good?"

"They are very good Ryo."

"Hmmm what's in it for me Yukimura-Kun?"

"Hmmm let me think. Well you like to play tennis right?"

"Yes"

"And you like to play opponents that challenge you right?"

"Yes "

"Well my team have own the nationals all throughout middle school and high school and I'm undefeated so you who be playing against some of the best Tennis player in Japan." She going to agree I think happily.

"That does sound interesting. I think I might come and pay a visit I have to get Bunta back away….. But if I do come I have one condition." I shudder at this….

"And what's that?" Yukimura asked. No why'd you have to ask I thought think whatever it is I won't like.

"If I beat all of you each one of you have to but me all the Ponta and food I can consume for a week and I get to pick the week and witch person has to pay that week." I shake my head at Yukimura trying to warn him nat to make a deal.

"You don't think you'll be able to beat us all do you."

"But I do."

"Very well then I agree to your condition." What no I think she'll make us all broke.

"Good then I'll see you next time I'm in Japan I look forward to having the chance to defeat the undefeated. I have to go now good bye. Do me a favor and hand the phone to Nio-Kun because I know that Bunta won't give him my number…." The phone went dead.

I watched in horror as Yukimura passed my phone to Nio.

"What did you do that for Buchou?"

"Because I like to watch people suffer. :D Why didn't you want me to make that deal with Ryoma-Chan?"

"Because I know her and she can beat us all!" I say

"Even if she did it's not like she could eat all that much or drink that much Ponta."

"She's a bottomless pit she could out eat both Nio-kun and Kirihara-Kun."

"Well they it looks like we will just have to beat her then" Yukimura says as if he didn't care that she was going to murder his wallet


	2. Yukimura

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE SAME AS LAST CHAPTER JUST IN A DIFFERENT PVO.**

**Yukimura Seiichi PVO**

After Marui got done warning about the fact Ryoma-Chan was going to kill my wallet I decided it was time for training.

"Ok everyone 50 laps Nio and Marui do any extra 20 laps.

"Hai"

Everyone left to start doing their laps so that it as just me and my best friend Sanada Genichiro left in the club house.

"lets run together Seiichi"

"Of course lets go."

We ran in silence until we got to our 30 lap.

"Seiichi why did you ask Echizen Ryoma to come here and have practice rounds with us."

"Because Gen I think it will help us become better."

"But what if she's not every good"

"Gen she's own 3 grand slams in a row using her right arm and she's pretty good with her right arm image what she could do with her dominate arm."

"And the whole food thing"

"Do you think she will beat us all?"

"Well no"

"then she has nothing to worry about"

"But what if she did"

"Well then we'd buy her all the food and Ponta she could drink"

"Do you know order of the matches you're going to have her play?"

"Not yet"

"What do you think her and Nio-kun are going to do to Marui?"

"I'm not sure yet but I'm sure it will be interesting"

After that we left the conversation drop and we ran the rest of our lasts in silence.

"Marui-kun, Jackal-Kun go have a match."

"Sanada go use the machines have them shoot the first ball at its fasted the second at its slowest the third in the middle the fourth just a bit faster then the third and the froth a bit slower then the first."

"Hai"

"Nio-Kun play Kirihara-Kun."

"Yagyu-Kun go use weights."

"Hai"

"Renji your playing against me"

"Hai"

"6-0 Yukimura Seiichi"

"good game Renji"

"Hai I got some data from it"

"That's good I want you to make a practice agenda for everyone on the team"

"Hai"

"Ok everyone we are going to practice with out sight."

"Hai"

"it the ball at the circle on the wall with it's right color."

"Gen put the color balls in the machine."

"Hai"

*****an hour later*******

"ok every one practice is over"

"Hai"

Nio was the first one to the club house.

"In a rush Nio?" I asked when I entered the club house and he was already showered and ready to go.

"Hai I want to hurry up so I can txt Echizen-Chan"

"why such the rush to txt Ryoma-Chan?"

"Because I want to talk about the plan I came up with while I was running."

"oh ill see you tomorrow then goodbye." Poor Marui I think as I watch Nio rush out of the club house.

I wonder what they are going to come up with. I bet what ever it is it will be amusing to watch I wonder if Ryoma-Chan is a sadist like me or just a prankster like Nio. I guess ill find out sooner or later.

After showering and packing up me and Gen walked home together since his house was next to mine.

When I got home I thought about to think about Ryoma-Chan. I couldn't believe she had one three grand slams with her non-dominate hand to go that far and not even have to try she must be a really great tennis player. Plus she was only 15. She became a pro at the age of 13. I wanted to know more about her. I wonder if Marui would give me her number. I'll txt him and see.

***Yukimura***

_*Marui*_

***Marui-kun what's Ryoma-chan number?-Y***

_*Why?-M*_

***Need to talk to her and see when she will be able to come so I know-Y***

_*Oh ok then its **********-M*_

***thanks-Y***

_*Your welcome-M*_

***Yukimura***

_*Ryoma*_

***Ryoma?-Y***

_*Yes who is this? And how did you get my number?-R*_

***it's me Yukimura Seiichi. Marui have it to me so I could set a date for the matches-Y***

_*oh is there any time that you would prefer?-R*_

***no when ever you can will be fine I'd just like to know before hand so I don't have practice plans-Y***

_*Ok lets see next week I have a tournament and after that I have two weeks of free time so some time then-R*_

_*_**that would be fine r u neverous about ur nxt match?-Y***

_*not at all ive beaten the people who I'm playing many times they all are mada mada dane-R*_

***why do you play in the tournaments if you've already beaten the people in them over and over again?-Y***

_*bc I love playing tennis. It's the thing that I will never hate. I'd never be able to quit playing-R*_

_*_**interesting you play for different reasons then me I play to be the best.-Y***

_*but tennis isn't bout just winning even thou I hate losing more then most I don't mind losing if I lose to some one better then me bc that means I have someone I need to get stronger for so I can surpass them _J_-R*_

***it's very interesting the way you think-Y***

_*thank you I think. What's your favorite part of playing tennis?-R*_

_*_**the fact I can be me when I play wbu?***

*****_if I tell you u'd call me a sadist-R*_

***come tell me plz-Y***

_*Fine I like messing with people minds watching them break and pushing them to their limits. See told you I sound like a sadist-R*_

***yes you do but I don't think that's a bad think I think it's a good think-Y8**

_*why?-R*_

***bc I'm a sadist. It shows in the way I play. The way I play is quite cruel it's made some people quit tennis-Y***

_*interesting very interesting I want to play you ever bad rite now-R*_

_*_**lol I cant wait to play you either-Y***

*****_lol I gtg bye ttyl-R*_

***bye-Y***


	3. Ryoma

**Ryoma's PVO**

After I got off the phone with Bunta want to find my Aniki Ryoga. He was with his wife Yumiko Echizen-Fuji.

"Aniki, Aniki I need to ask you something."

"What is it Chibisuke?"

"When can we go to Japan I want to see Shusuke, Yuta, Bunta, and even Monkey King."

"Hmm…. After your next tournament."

"Yay! Aniki you guys are coming too right?"

"Of course Chibisuke"

I smiled at Ryoga then thought of a brilliant idea to get Bunta back.

"Aniki don't tell anyone we are leaving or when we are leaving ok?"

"Ya sure why?"

"It's a surprise" I say giving him my best innocent smile that usually means I'm up to no good.

"I don't even want to know what you're up to Chibisuke just keep me out of it." he replies before grabbing Yumiko hand and dragging her away so they could have some alone time.

After they left I grabbed my racket and hit a ball having it bounce off a ball back to me. I did this for and hour or so before I went for a run.

After her run she went back to her hotel room and then she cheeked her phone and say that she had an unread txt message.

***Nio***

_*Ryoma*_

***Echizen-Chan this is Nio-N***

_*hello Nio-Kun please call me Ryoma I grew up in America so I'm not used to every one calling me my last name and you can drop the Chan it isn't needed-R*_

My reply came seconds later.

***Of course but drop the Kun from my name-N***

_*Ok then it's settled-R*_

*** have you thought of anything to prank Marui with?-N***

_*__J I have actually wbu?-R*_

*** Not really haven't had time to think bout it whts you plan?-N***

_*ok well my Aniki Syuu goes to school with some one who makes this juice and I was going to get some from him and put it in a water bottle and swap it with Bunta's and the switch his gum with the hot kind that looks like the gum he usually chews and bc he hates hot stuff he'll drink from the water bottle-R*_

***Awesome but how r u goin to detract him so u can make the switch?-N***

_*well that's easy when I go get the juice from Syuu's friend I'll have some fans see me and chase me and I'll just happen to run all the way to ur skool and then I'll make my way toward the boys tennis courts and find the club house this is were I need your help I need you to make sure he's in the club house and I'll give him my hat and hat and stick a note on him saying something like I have Ryoma Echizen's hat and I'm gonna burn it so that they will chase himJ-R*_

***ur evil J why don't you call Bunta when you get near the skool and then have him give you directions to the club house. How bout you do it when we have of after skool practice everyone is in the club house at 4:00.-N***

_*that be great I'll txt you the day I'm doing it I gtg I have to set everything upJ-R*_

***K bye-R***

After the conversation I decided to txt Aniki Syuu.

***Shusuke Fuji***

_*Ryoma*_

_*hey Syuu I need a favor.-R*_

***whts in it for me?-S***

_*I'll give you black mail on Ryoga-R*_

***deal now wht do u need?***

_*I need ur friend to make some of that juice of his for me-R*_

***of I'll ask how much and wht u need it for?-S***

_*gonna prank some one and a water bottle full-R*_

***Kk who you gonna prank and when will u pick it up?***

_*when I come to japan after my nxt tournmeant I'll txt you the night before I leave and I'll pick it up from you from ur skool and im not telling who-R*_

***ya that works and ur meanL I gtg now bye-S***

_*K bye Syuu see you soon miss u-R*_

***miss u to-S***

After my conversation with Syuu I went to find Aniki to see if he would play me when I got a txt from an unknown number.

***Yukimura***

_*Ryoma*_

***Ryoma?-Y***

_*Yes who is this? And how did you get my number?-R*_

***it's me Yukimura Seiichi. Marui have it to me so I could set a date for the matches-Y***

_*oh is there any time that you would prefer?-R*_

***no when ever you can will be fine I'd just like to know before hand so I don't have practice plans-Y***

_*Ok lets see next week I have a tournament and after that I have two weeks of free time so some time then-R*_

_*_**that would be fine r u neverous about ur nxt match?-Y***

_*not at all ive beaten the people who I'm playing many times they all are mada mada dane-R*_

***why do you play in the tournaments if you've already beaten the people in them over and over again?-Y***

_*bc I love playing tennis. It's the thing that I will never hate. I'd never be able to quit playing-R*_

_*_**interesting you play for different reasons then me I play to be the best.-Y***

_*but tennis isn't bout just winning even thou I hate losing more then most I don't mind losing if I lose to some one better then me bc that means I have someone I need to get stronger for so I can surpass them _J_-R*_

***it's very interesting the way you think-Y***

_*thank you I think. What's your favorite part of playing tennis?-R*_

_*_**the fact I can be me when I play wbu?***

*****_if I tell you u'd call me a sadist-R*_

***come tell me plz-Y***

_*Fine I like messing with people minds watching them break and pushing them to their limits. See told you I sound like a sadist-R*_

***yes you do but I don't think that's a bad think I think it's a good think-Y8**

_*why?-R*_

***bc I'm a sadist. It shows in the way I play. The way I play is quite cruel it's made some people quit tennis-Y***

_*interesting very interesting I want to play you ever bad rite now-R*_

_*_**lol I cant wait to play you either-Y***

*****_lol I gtg bye ttyl-R*_

***bye-Y***

Ryoga had just walked into the hotel wearing his tennis clothes and held a racket.

"Wanna play"

"Sure" I said grabbing my racket.

we walked to the street courts and found people playing doubles.

"Wanna play doubles i don't fell like finding a different court." i asked.

"Ya sure why not"

"we walked over to the courts and waited our turn ignoring all the stares we were getting. i pulled my cap down and wore my usually smirk.

we watched as one team played they were sibling apparently their names where Tom and Terry Griffy. they where really good they looked like fun to play.

they beat their opponents and looked up looking for someone else to play.

"Mind if we play you?" i asked walking towards the court.

their eyes widened when they saw who we were and nodded.

Me and Aniki walked on our side of the court. "Call."

"Smooth"the called.

it landed on rough "Looks like we sever." i said before walking to the back and severing my twister serve.

we played for about 2 hours.

"Game Echizens' 6 games to 3" the referee for the game said.

"hahahaha Aniki that was so much fun"

"Yes Chibisuke it was it really was."

i turned towards the Giffys' "thanks fo rthe match it was really fun i hope we get to play again" i said offering them my hand.

"Me two me to" they both answered shaking my hand when my stomach growled.

"will you guys join me and my brother for buggers?" iasked.

They thought about my offer for a bit before nodding their heads "sure we'd love to"

"cool Aniki paying"I say with a smile.

"Wait why do i have to pay?" Ryoga complained.

"Because it's more fun when you pay" i say grabbing his arm dragging him toward the burger joint we went to the other day.

and that was the start of the friendship between the Echizens and the Giffys.

**Yukimura and Ryoma will meet nxt chapter they were going to meet this chapter but i didnt have time to get that far and i wanted to post today**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so im going to start updating my chapters they may be a bit more suckish when if comes to grammar and I am sorry for that. Anyway Im set up a poll for you to vote the two stotries I should up date the most. **


	5. Chapter 5

Like most of you here, I'm aware of Fanfiction's over-irrational cracking down on lemon writers. Speaking as a writer, I encourage most of my veteran reviewers and subscribers to support the petition to obtain the MA rating; thus allowing lemon writers to stay on fanfiction. To support fanfiction, follow these steps. Copy and post this on your page: Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site. Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests. While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation. For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621 Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Konoha's Nightmare renjiyamato Nara110 Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit SinX. Retribution reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx arturus Iseal Silvdra-Zero YoukoTaichou Leonineus Aragon Potter Kur0Kishi ruto-kun-nata-chan Raptorcloak luxraynumberonefangirl 2. Copy what's above and sign your name underneath my name. 3. Send it to mailto:support

Ill be writing more of my stories and hopefully I get the chapters up before the story is taken down for the violence in it.


	6. Chapter 6

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ... So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. . SPREAD THE WORD


	7. Chapter 7

im sorry but im going to be redoing this story it not writen very well so im going to retry writting it to make it better for my readers


End file.
